The invention pertains to a corner protector, to protect a tarpaulin from damage by the sharp corner of a load while the load is being transported by truck, train, or other transportation means.
Truck operators frequently use tarpaulins to protect a load during transport. The tarpaulins are expensive, and it is desirable to get as long a life from them as possible. But they are subjected to buffeting by the wind and other strains which can result in rips and tears especially where they pass over a sharp corner of the load.
It is desirable to prevent this damage to the tarpaulin caused by the sharp corner of the load. Up until now there has been no means to do so. Heretofore there has been no device to protect a tarpaulin from such damage.